Hypocrisy
by Silvite's Cry
Summary: You're no assassin. You're just a perverted killing maniac." Rated for language and implications.


_WARNING: Bad language, implications, and femmeslash ahead. You don't like, read somebody else._

_Disclaimer: No More Heroes and all things affiliated with it do not belong to me. I think you should know that._

* * *

She was fucking hot. And by fucking hot it's like _Bam!_ Hit to the forehead, knock you out and leave you on the ground, going what the fucking hell just happened and _damn_ that's one short skirt.

Of course, you shouldn't think that about your cousin, but hey, a girl's gotta get what she wants. And damn, she was _fucking hot._

"Serena? Are you zere? Zere is something zat must be discussed with you."

I always did like the older girls. The older men. The older… people? Hell, why the _fuck_ should it matter anyway?

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listenin'. The hell you come down here for?" The seventh beer that day tasted just as sweet as all the others as she smiled, muttering something under her breath about '_such foul language, whyever was I related to zis bitch?'_

Opinions don't matter either way, family or not. I don't like people, I can act however the fuck I want.

"Anyway, Serena dear, I-"

My hand crunches the can. "Not Serena. Bad Girl." I hissed, throwing the can aside. She rolled her eyes, her pigtails swaying slightly with the motion.

"Uh-huh, Bad Girl. Whatever." She sighed, taking a few- probably calculated, that _bitch_- steps towards my perch on the cliff face of Santa Destroy. "You remember zat boy from your high school around six years back? That… Travis?"

I scoffed, swinging my legs and cocking my head to better see those fine legs. "No. Should I? If it's high school, well, you know the shit I was on back then- hell, the shit I'm _still_ on-"

"Please, spare me the details, Sere-Bad Girl." She stopped herself. Good. "But yes. I was implying the… man you don't seem to remember. You see, I've acquainted myself with him, and he looks to rise in ze UAA, which means that you may be seeing his face again."

I looked to her, annoyed. "Look, just tell me whatever the fuck you want so I can get back to my business. Unless you have something… _physical_ planned for me." I grinned, licking my lips, relishing in the bitter aftertaste of the alcohol.

"All in due time. Before zat, though… I need your word." Her tone shifted to something resembling sadness. Of course, this was _Silvia motherfucking Christel_ we were talking about- she didn't have emotion, let alone any soul.

"Well, spit it out."

"You, Bad Girl, will win once he comes for your rank and your title." She said sternly. I stood up, grinning, grabbing my bat.

"Me? Lose to a man, of all things? You're pulling my fucking leg, Silvia- I'd be beyond pissed if you were telling me to throw the match." I spat, walking towards her with a hand on my hip and the other on my bat. Trusty Haruko always got me a good situation. "Depends. What's in it for me?"

Silvia sighed before putting on that snide little smile. "Me. You win, and you have me. You lose… well, you don't need to worry about zat." She shifted her hand, breathing my air, my space.

_Damn,_ she was hot.

"… Fine." I turned away from her, looking out over the sea. It seemed more green than blue from this point. And not that oh-so-pretty olive green that Summers seemed to be so fond of- oh hell no, this was more of a Tuesday's-throwup green.

"Well, I'm glad to see zat you aren't letting family get in the way of this."

Alright. Now all of a sudden the urge to throw her to the pavement is clawing. Damn woman doesn't know when to let this shit go.

"… Family, friend, doesn't matter to me. They're all the same. They all pay in the end." I muttered bitterly, grasping Haruko with a tight grip.

"Really? So you and I…" She stepped closer with those damn click-click-clicking shoes, her arms encircling my waist and her hot breath on my ear. "We're the same, my dear Serena."

I shuddered, I'll admit that much.

"Face it, my dear, dear cousin, you and I are the same, no matter how much you try to escape me through your… silly little fantasies. We're nothing but sad desperate whores, you and I." A tongue traced the edge of my ear, ghostlike but still very much there. "I know ze ways you look at me, the ways you desire me…" Voice laden with honey, her perfect fingers cinching just barely underneath the hem of the ribbon. "I ask you now; why haven't you killed me, fucked me until I lay but a quivering mess at your feet? I know zat you're capable."

I gulped.

"Or is it zat you simply cannot handle me? Am I the one person that you cannot conquer? Oh, you poor excuse for a woman." She did the giggle, that little sound that pierced at my supposed calm. "You're no assassin. You're just a perverted killing maniac… just like the rest of us, no?"

That bitch was gonna get it. She was gonna get it fucking hard.

* * *

_Yes. SilviaxBad Girl lemon in the next chapter. Yes, there is going to be a second chapter. I'm determined to write one this time._

_Please read and review, for the sake of what remains of Bad Girl's sanity. This may be in two or three parts; I'm not sure yet. But there's gonna be a second part. Umumum. I'm rambling. Just review, gogogo._


End file.
